


Beautiful

by Ryuani



Series: Beautiful [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Love Confessions, Panic Attacks, Secrets, Vitiligo lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuani/pseuds/Ryuani
Summary: Lance has vitiligo but uses make up to cover up. Lance is scared of what everyone will think because he's been bullied in school and some of his siblings hated him for it(I'm shit a summaries, hopefully the fics better)Also I really wanted a vitiligo lance fic but there wasnt much.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance is twelve when he discovered the idea of using make up to hide his pale marks. The foundation and concealer didn't match his darker complexion but he'd ask his sister, Veronica later. Right now he just wants to try the foundation.

Even after he and Veronica went out to by the makeup, the bullies in school didn't seize. They knew him before and still do now. He didn't stop wearing makeup though, he also began to wear longer sleeves to cover the marks on his arms. Lance avoided anything that would show his marks, even the beach and pool.

His older brother Heath, well step brother, felt disgusted to be near Lance. His condition wasn't contagious and he wore makeup even in the house but Heath didn't care. He could never a accept someone as ugly And hideous as Lance.

Lance had gotten accepted into the Garrison and nothing had made him happier. He had gotten in with a scholarship and became the top of his class within a month. But like all good things, they end.  
First of all, and new student, Keith Kogane was transfered to his class and became the top in less than a month.  
Second of all, his makeup supply was running out and there was no way he contact Veronica. He would have to wait three weeks till the Garrison allowed family visiting.  
Lance could wait three weeks right?, Wrong.  
Third of all, because he skipped three weeks of class his score bumped him to the bottom, which caused him to lose his place in fighter class and a lucky place in cargo class.

Couple weeks later Keith dropped out, Lance regained his place in fighter class but he couldn't be happy about it. Iverson made sure, he kept reminding Lance was just a 'replacement' and 'the only reason he's here is because the best pilot flunked out.' 

Hunk though, the only sunshine in his life (besides the gremlin) kept reminding lance that he was important and good things will come his way. Lance never believed Hunk, after all he is keeping a secret from him.  
' I don't deserve Hunk's kindness' Lance would say whenever hunk showed him any.

Then space happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of lance being good friends with the blades.

Lance pov

 

 It's been two months since blue took us to space. Space is fun, despite being in an alien war and having our lives always at risk

But those are the least of my worries. My make up supply is running out, well I only have about a bottle and a half left. That would probably last me seven weeks if I use them carefully.

After that though, I have no idea what would happen. We know there are space malls but do they even sell makeup. Even if they did would they be harmful for human skin.

_I would have to ask allura later._

"Lance!!" 

The sudden yell of my name quickly put me out of my thoughts as I flinched and took a step back into Hunk.

"is there a reason why you are not focusing." Allura's commanding voice spoke, the briefing room goes quiet as all eyes and ears are on me.

"probably thinking about allura." pidge muttered.

"I was not!"  my voice came out louder than i wanted.

Pidge was taken aback, clearly noticing that I was panicked, she quickly apologised to which I forgave. 

"what could have been possibly more important than the plans for this mission? " Allura waited for an answer to her question.

I didn't know what to say, the attention on me was suffocating and to top it off Shiro's face of disappointment hurt.

Shiro was probably thinking that I was embarrassing them, especially in front the blade of marmora. 

Keith was also there but his mask was on. I could only imagine his scowl and thoughts about me

I needed to get out. 

Before I knew my feet made a beeline out the room and towards my own. I realised that they could easily find me but my brain had too many thoughts for me to be thinking strategically.

I stumbled into my room,quickly taking he armour off and left them hazzardously lying on the floor, before slumping into the made bed.

I stayed still, tears still rolling down my cheeks, my body layed stomach flat and my face to its side.

The tears probably such my foundation on the pillow and maybe onto the black paladin suit, but I just couldn't bring myself to care. 

There wasn't much to think about, except the crushing disappointment of everyone.

_They probably think I'm just doing this for attention._

_Thats what all the bullies said when I made a scene._

_They must feel disgusted by_ me, the _same way Heath felt._

A knock on the pulled me out my thoughts. 

"You okay, lance? " Hunk's voice 

"Yeah, Im worried, you haven't left your room in four hours." pidge's voice.

I have really been lost in thought for four hours. 

"can we come in?" Hunk's voice pleaded.

_Shit, my makeup, how do I look!?_

"Uh, give me a sec." my voice sounded hoarse as I hastily got our of bed and into the joint bathroom.

In the mirror was a mess, a fucked up looking mess. A face with patchy makeup,  tear stained cheeks, and worst of all the pale marks.

In a record breaking time I managed to wash and do a full face coverage in three minutes. 

I opened my door to see three figures, specifically Hunk, Pidge and a member of the blade of marmora. 

"so... What's up?" My flirtatious, and happy mask was slipping. 

"I asked if you were okay, but clearly you don't seem to be." Hunk's voice was soft. 

"Yeah, you look like shit." Pidge sarcastically said but being my insecure self I began to panic. 

_Fuck, can she see them?_

_Don't freak out, this is how she normally talks._

"pidge!" 

"Anyway, how come you're here?" I gestured towards the blade. 

"I just wanted to make sure that the blue paladin of voltron was doing well. I was informed that you have not left your quarters since the briefing." Kolivan, as big and intimidating he was, he did have a caring nature. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I had a minor panic attack and.. I just couldn't stay there any longer." I tried to speak as calm as I could to show that I was okay but they seem to notice my voice breaking. 

"lance, are you sure you're okay?" Pidge asked this time. 

I tried to nod but all I could do was begin to cry as my knees buckled below me. 

"it's just so hard." I choked

"everyone hates me, I'm nothing but a useless, ugly place holder!"

"i just can't..." 

"i just.. "

At this point I was on my bed as pidge, hunk and kolivan reassured lance. 

"Blue palidin, I understand the burden of people not trusting oneself but what I cannot seem to get my mind around is what your appearance has to do with this." Kolivan spoke softly as he ran his claws softly through Lance's hair. 

"Yeah." Pidge agreed. 

"Can you tell me why your appearance matters, I think you look, as you humans would say 'pretty'." 

"Yeah man, you have the smoothest skin, your eyes show off the richests of blues and you have a smile which is pretty contagious." Hunk listed compliments off as he continued to hug you. 

"my skin is ugly." I muttered. 

"What. No way." Pidge gasped 

"It is, I out makeup on everyday just to hide it." I said as I reached for the makeup wipes. 

_Thats it lance, no more hiding._

"Hide what?." She pleaded  

I opened the package and brought the wipe to my face, in one sweep half of my face was ridded of the caramel coloured foundation. They watched as I continued to wipe my face and neck until there was nothing left to wipe,  and a total of six used makeup wipes laid on my lap. 

I looked at them with tired eyes, and a lazy smile printed on my face, my real face and the feeling of weight being lifted off my chest 

"this."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge, Hunk and Kolivan find out Lance's secret and Keith gets suspicious.

Lance pov

"This."

They were silent and I could tell that they were trying to have a good look at the face of a person they new for years.

"don't just stare... Please say something. " My voice was quiet but loud enough to be heard.

Kolivan moved to look at my face his hands hovering above my cheeks, asking for permission which I gave. Kolivan is like a father figure to me since my dad left when I was very young.  
I could always trust him whenever I wanted to speak my worries to him.  
Coran was like my uncle figure but at the moment he was away on some balmera planet.  
"I do not see how you could have a reason to hide such a..."  
He struggled to come up with words that human would understand.

"handsome." pidge suggested.  
"beautiful." Hunk also suggested

"Are those words of good meaning" kolivan questioned.

They nodded in response.

"I don't not see how you could hide such a, handsome and beautiful face. Tell me, why would you hide such a thing?"

"Back on Earth, I was bullied and hated for this." I gestured at my face.  
"some people gave me stares which made me uncomfortable and they also felt disgusted."

"I'm gonna rip they're throats outs." voiced pidge.  
"from now, with your permission or without, I'll fight anyway who won't accept you for who your are."

You chuckle at her statement as she finalised her decision.

"Hunk? Is it almost dinner?" I ask as I made my way towards the bathroom.

"yep... Wait, what are you doing?"   
I hear hunk ask as I think whether to bake my face or just start with primer. 

"I'm putting makeup on." I retorted. "Although I don't want to, just to sit a dinner for 30 minutes then just wash it off later." I muttered the last bit which didn't not go unnoticed by Hunk. 

"I'll bring your dinner, how does that sound?" He suggested. 

"Yeah dude, we'll just say you're unwell if they ask." You heard Pidge. 

I really don't deserve them. 

I nodded in agreement and went to grab the blue pajamas to change into.   
"thanks you guys, i don't know what I would do with out you all." 

"Suffer, probably." I chuckled as did everyone else at Pidge's remark. 

"Yeah."

_______________________________________

Kieths pov

It's been a hours since I last saw lance, as annoying as he is I still felt worried about.   
I have never seen Lance cry and sound so hurt before, It made me want to slap Allura with my knife as she did cause his scene.   
I was also pissed a Shiro because I did not miss the face he made at Lance. 

We were all seated at the table while we waited for Pidge and Hunk to bring Lance.  
Pidge, Hunk and as strange as it seemed Kolivan, all went to go check on Lance. He did look very shaken up and it still scares me that even our flirtatious, beaming, happy Lance could pull an expression like earlier. 

Hunk entered first and apologised that he was late.   
Pidge came just after him, and sat at her seat next to me which was at the end of the table.   
I waited to see if Lance would strut through that door and dramatically announced their entrance....but no one else walked through. 

"Where's Lance?" I blurted, I shut my mouth quickly as I realised what I said.   
"He's unwell." I turned to my right when I realised Pidge spoke. 

"what about dinner? He has to eat." I couldn't stop that question either, I was just really worried. 

"Dude chill, I'm going to bring him his dinner." Hunk walked in with the food and placed it on the table. 

"I cannot believe Lance would avoid eating, I'll put him in a cryro pod if he is unwell." Allura stated. 

".. There's no need to. I erm I already suggested that and he refused. He said he'll be fine by tomorrow." Hunk spouted, there was something suspicious to his tone. 

"I see, I suppose if that's what he would prefer. Well I hope he does get better." Allura could not argue with Hunk, if that's what Lance said then, he'll be fine. 

Still though, I feel like I'm missing something, so I quickly finished my dinner and placed my dishes in the sink.   
I'll wash it later. 

I sneakily snatched Lance's dinner, I knew that if I asked if I could take it to Lance Hunk would refuse.   
I moved quickly out the room and then to go find Lance. 

The never said where he was. 

I went to his room first and knocked. I didn't say anything, as I feared for silence or refusal. 

"Come in." I heard Lance say. I opened the door and placed the plate near the bedside desk. 

Lance shifted out of his bed.   
"Thank you Hunk, honestly I don't..." Lance turned to face me. After locking eyes there was a pregnant pause. 

Obvious I noticed his pale skin, but his eyes stood out more as they were surrounded why the ivory skin. 

What happened, did he get injured?

"you're not Hunk." he whispered. 

Panicked, Lance pulled the blanket over himself.  
"Go away, I want Hunk." he spoke through sobs and gasps. 

I don't budge though. 

"Lance." I tried to think of something to say. "er, your face... Is different."  
Fucked it up already kogane. 

"What about it?" I heard, from under the blanket.   
"it's... Different." I hesitated. 

"I am aware." his sobs sounded like they stopped but there was still fear laced in his words. 

"can I see you?" I tried for a question. Lance paused before aksy 'why' 

"please, I want to see the face I like." I said carefully. 

"Y-You like my face... Which face?" he stuttered.   
"This one." I replied. 

_______________________________________

Lance pov 

"This one." Keith replied. 

I want to show him my face, my vitiligo but I don't want him to hate me.   
I've always wanted to be like Keith. Strong, confident...pretty. 

He did say he liked my face.. But he only seen it for like a couple of seconds. 

No more hiding. 

"Do you promise not to hate me if I show you?" I asked. 

"Why would I hate you?" he asked.   
Dammit, I hate it when people answer a question with a question. 

"Back.. on Earth, people... H-hated me." I had no choice but to reply. 

"We're not on Earth, please I really want to see you." Keith's voice begged and I could tell he won't give up... But I did. 

I sat up on the bed, blanket still covering me before i wiggled my head out.   
He stared at me before i could tell him to stop, his eyes were closed and his lips attached to mine. 

I quickly pulled back.   
"what the hell." I whispered more to myself.   
I looked up when I heard a whisper.   
"what?"   
"beautiful." Keith commented, "beautiful." he said again, this time he cupped my face and pulled me into a more heated kiss, I kissed him back with the same amount of force as he did.   
We pulled away for breathe. 

"I... Wh... What just happened?" I asked no one in particular. 

Keith ignored the question.   
"I like you."  
Wow, he is bold. 

"You... Don't hate me?" I queried, hopeful for a positive answer. 

"I don't hate you, weren't you just listening?"  
Oh my god, he did it again. 

"Do you always answer a question with a question?" I returned. 

Keith paused, unsure how to answer that. 

"I'm kidding, but I really like you too, but I was scared you hate me for this." I used my hand to indicate my person. 

"Well, we just established I don't hate you and now for another question... Do you promise not to cover up again?"

I paused.   
No more hiding. 

"yep, I promise." With a nod I gave my signature smile and took the plate from the desk. 

"good, because you're beautiful and I want to see your true self from no on." it didn't sound like a demand but something told me that I he would be upset if I hid. 

"okay, well shall I join the rest of you for dessert? Also I need to bring my plate to the kitchen." I nodded to the plate in my hand. 

_______________________________________

I walked into the dining room and all eyes were on me.   
Keith stood next to me and gave me a smile and a reassuring nod.   
I took a deep breath. 

" What's up?" I smiled showing off my pearly whites, and my vitiligo. "Hunk, what's on the menu for dessert."

Without a beat Hunk replied, "I was thinking that I should make a Swiss roll. What flavour should I do?" 

"red velvet with cream cheese for the filling." I replied as I sat on my seat in the middle. 

"Lance, I've never seen marks like yours, does that mean you are of royal heritage?" Allura asked with curiosity and interest. 

I chuckled. "No, it's a condition on Earth called vitiligo and it means that parts of my skin lack the pigment of melnocytes which make the skin lighter than it is." I explained but pidge seemed to know better so I let her take over. 

Shiro looked like he wanted to say something so I stayed patient.   
"Lance." he started.   
I hummed.   
"I don't know what to say. I'm just proud that you could show as and I think you look really beautiful." Shiro managed to say. 

"Thank you Shiro. Keith said the same thing too, only the beautiful part." I knew what I said and I enjoyed every minute of Keith sputtering excuses. 

"Shut up Keith, you like me."


End file.
